How To Make Takaya Jealous:Takaya VS Muraki
by HimekawaRie
Summary: Muraki is a good doctor, isn't he? the first part of Mirage of Blaze's HTMTJ series


**How To Make Takaya Jealous**

**Take 1**

**Takaya vs Muraki**

_(A high-class restaurant in Tokyo. Naoe and Takaya were standing in a remote corner, having a nice cozy conversation. Or it seemed to be so.)_

**Takaya:** So, are you going to say anything?

**Naoe: **There's nothing I can say that will satisfy you, Takaya-san.

**Takaya:** Is that so? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to wait patiently, eh?

**Naoe: **Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** Have you planned it, Naoe? Have you thought about it? The ways to surpass me?

**Naoe: **Wouldn't you like to know, Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** Oh, I won't let you win easily, y'know… In fact, I won't let you win at all…

**Naoe: **Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** Besides, what a bad master I will be, if I let my pet wander around…

**Naoe: **… You are evil.

**Takaya:** So are you, Naoe…

**Naoe: **Why are you doing this, Takaya-san? Drawing me in, cutting me loose…

**Takaya:** Why? I don't know… because it's fun, I guess…

**Naoe: **You really are evil.

**Takaya:** Hey, I'm not the one who tried to rape my own master!

**Naoe: **…

**Takaya:** You could've just ask nicely, y'know……

**Naoe: **Would you let me?

**Takaya:** … Maybe…

**Naoe: **Maybe?

**Takaya:** Not.

**Naoe: **_(Sigh, reaching out to take a glass of wine from a passing waiter. Fingers latched onto his wrist, effectively stopping his movement)_

**Takaya:**???!!!

**Muraki: **What did I say about drinking, Yoshiaki-san?

**Naoe: **_(sigh) _Drinking won't kill me, Kazutaka-san.

**Muraki: **I know that… _(took the glass away, putting it on the table, and leaned over, his chin on Naoe's shoulder)_ It doesn't mean you can drink freely.

**Takaya:** Hey…

**Muraki: **_(glanced at Takaya)_ A kid? I didn't know that you're a pedophile, Yoshiaki-san.

**Naoe: **I'm not.

**Muraki: **Really… Well, can't blame you. This one's a good catch, I say _(latching both arms around Naoe, hugging him from behind)_ By the way, you've been missing for a long time, you know.

**Naoe: **Don't tell me you're missing me.

**Muraki: **As a matter of fact, I am. _(tilting Naoe's head a little bit, his fingers touching Naoe's throat)_ You're a bad boy, leaving without saying anything like that.

**Naoe: **You have my number. You know where I live. You have the key to my place.

**Muraki: **Yes, but it's not the same. I like it more when you come to me.

**Naoe: **Wouldn't you be worried if I came knocking on your door at night?

**Muraki: **It'll be a bother, yes, especially when I'm occupied…

**Naoe: **See?

**Muraki: **But I'll never be preoccupied for you. You're special for me.

**Naoe: **You just like saying 'I told you so.'

**Muraki: **No, I just love to get my hands all over you.

**Takaya:** _(choked)_

**Naoe: **Oh, please, Kazutaka-san… Haven't you had enough of me already?

**Muraki: **Never, Yoshiaki-san… I can never get enough of you…

**Naoe: **Hhh… _(taking one of Muraki's arms and placed it over his heart)_ You know I'm yours for the taking.

**Muraki: **I know. Doesn't mean I can't get worried… After all, I'm the one who know how… _(pause, searching for the word, and smirked, nuzzling Naoe)_ …fragile you really are.

**Naoe: **Yeah. I guess so…

**Muraki: **You really should come to my place. Or I'll come over to yours.

**Naoe: **Whatever for? There's nothing about me that's changed since the last time.

**Muraki: **How would you know?

**Naoe: **It's my body.

**Muraki: **Yours? Maybe that's true, but I'm the one knows you the best, Yoshiaki-san… What to do, where to touch…

**Naoe: **Yeah, with all the times you spent pawing at me, you've earned a degree for that.

**Takaya:**???????!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naoe: **But I think I'd love to have you around. I do get chilled easily, lately…

**Muraki: **Need a bedwarmer?

**Naoe: **That'll be better…

**Muraki: **Oh, I'll give you one. A special one that you won't forget…

_(Muraki's hand started to wander around, slipping into the insides of Naoe's coat)_

**Muraki: **_(sighing) _Yoshiaki-san…

**Naoe: **After dinner, Sensei. Not before.

**Muraki: **I know that. Just reminding you.

**Takaya:** Naoe!!!!!

**Naoe: **What?

**Muraki: **My, my… boy, you're very red…

**Naoe: **Takaya-san, are you all right? Maybe you need a fresh air…

**Muraki: **I still say he's too young for you.

**Takaya:** I'm not!

**Naoe: **… Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** … not his, I mean…

**Muraki: **Sure you're not. I'd known if it's so.

**Naoe: **Kazutaka-san…

**Muraki: **I mean it, Yoshiaki-san. I want to retry everything all over again.

**Naoe: **Haven't we done it already? It didn't work! It doesn't work!

**Muraki: **_(sighing, tightening his hold around Naoe)_ Doesn't mean we can't try again…

**Naoe: **You really are stubborn…

**Muraki: **At least one of us is…

**Naoe: **_(sigh, fingers of one hand fiddling at Muraki's sleeve button) _I give up. I should never even try to talk you out of it…

**Muraki: **So? Do we…?

**Naoe: **Start all over again. That's what you want, isn't it, Sensei? You'd rope me back even if I try to run anyway.

**Muraki: **Yes… it'll be more… pleasurable… if you cooperate…

**Naoe: **Just be gentle with me for once.

**Muraki: **_(mocked shocked)_ I'm always gentle with you, Yoshiaki-san!

**Naoe: **Gentle? With all of those touching and grasping and pinching and prodding and pushing and grabbing and tightening and tying and ….

**Takaya:**?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Muraki: **I told not to struggle, didn't I? Besides, the ties were precautions…

**Naoe: **_(sigh)_ I'm no match for you… No matter what I do, where I hide… You always seemed to be able to find me anywhere anytime of your convenience.

**Muraki: **Do I really?

**Naoe:**_(turning around, Muraki's arms still encircling him, he sighed and put his forehead on Muraki's shoulder, half leaning on him) _To be honest, it's getting tiring…

**Muraki: **_(rubbing Naoe's back soothingly)_ It's okay… We'll fix it. I promise.

**Naoe: **I know. I trust you. I always do.

**Muraki: **_(smiled, pushing Naoe and held him at arm length) _So, tomorrow's okay for you?

**Naoe: **My place or your place?

**Muraki: **My place. I'll pick you up, though. Say… seven o'clock?

**Naoe: **Isn't it too early?

**Muraki: **Not really. Or would you prefer breakfast in bed? We can always go to my place tonight.

**Naoe: **Tomorrow. I still have something to do tonight. Have to drive Takaya-san to the hotel.

**Muraki: **Whatever. I'll just prepare everything for you. You shall have the best, Yoshiaki-san.

**Naoe: **You always give me the best, Kazutaka-san. The best I've ever had. _(chuckle)_ I think you know my body more than I do.

**Muraki: **Coming from you, that's a complement, Yoshiaki-san…

**Naoe: **Come to think of it, there isn't an inch of me that you haven't explored before…

**Takaya:** _(choke)_

**Muraki: **_(fixing Naoe's tie) _That is true.

**Naoe: **_(smile)_ So, tomorrow?

**Muraki: **Tomorrow. I'll pick you up.

**Naoe: **You know which hotel I stay at?

**Muraki: **_(laugh) _I can even tell which room you're staying at and which one's your bed.

**Naoe: **You really are a genuine stalker.

**Muraki: **Are you bothered?

**Naoe: **No… flattered, really…

**Muraki: **Tomorrow, then, Yoshiaki-san. Good night, Takaya-san. _(give a bow, turn around and left)_

**Takaya:** …

**Naoe: **Takaya-san? You look pale…

**Takaya:** _(biting his lips, trying to hold back the anger) _Who. Is. He?

**Naoe: **Him? Muraki Kazutaka. He's a friend.

**Takaya:** A…friend? Really?

**Naoe: **Yes. Known him since we're children.

**Takaya:** _(fist clenched) _A very close friend, it seems…

**Naoe: **You can say that. That guy, always pops up here and there… _(smiling)_ I can't shake his attention from me, that worrywart…

**Takaya:** _(pout)_ You can always go with him now, you know. I can go back by myself.

**Naoe: **Oh, no… Haruie will kill me if I let you go back alone. Besides, he'll need time to prepare all of his… _(pause, thinking)_ …paraphernalia.

**Takaya:** _(trembling) _Paraphernalia?

**Naoe: **Yeah. Needles and the like.

**Takaya:** _(shocked)_ Needles???!!!

**Naoe: **Mmm… I never like needles… but he makes it bearable…

**Takaya:**?????!!!!! _(pale)_ Naoe… I never thought…

**Naoe: **Never thought what?

**Takaya:** Never mind…

**Naoe: **_(look at Takaya, and sigh)_ Sorry, it's not my fault this body is weaker than it's supposed to be.

**Takaya:** Eh?

**Naoe: **This body… _(laugh) _It's my fault, actually. I was desperate for a body, so I took the first available one. It was already too late when I found out that this body is… well… weak.

**Takaya:** Eh??!!

**Naoe: **Mmm… a string of doctors from day one… Led by the famous Muraki Sensei… Kazutaka's father.

**Takaya:** Eh…

**Naoe: **If the soul that inhabit this body is not a kanshosha… no, if the body does not host a yashashuu… Maybe this body wouldn't even survive the first year.

**Takaya:** …

**Naoe: **Kazutaka-san has been watching over me since he became a doctor, performing annual test on me, or anytime we meet, actually… For his father, I'm a project… but for him… _(chuckle)_ I'm the brother he doesn't have.

**Takaya:** …

**Naoe: **Sometimes I think he knows about me… about Naoe, I mean… But he's not saying anything. Everyone has his or her own secrets, after all…

**Takaya:** So… he's your… doctor?

**Naoe: **Yeah. A very friendly doctor. Professionalism above all… yet he cares…

**Takaya:** _(sigh, and then chuckle)_

**Naoe: **Takaya-san?

**Takaya:** _(doubled over with a full-blown laughter, tears on his eyes)_

**Naoe: **Takaya-san? What…?

**Takaya:** It's nothing, Naoe…nothing at all…

**Naoe: **_(confused)_ … whatever you say, Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** _(laughter slowly subsiding)_ so, are we going back to the hotel? _(chuckle)_… don't want you to be late for your date tomorrow.

**Naoe: **Date?_ (scrunched his nose) _yeah… date with stethoscope and x-ray and cold examining table and…

**Takaya:** And needles…

**Naoe: **And needles… hate the needles…

**Takaya:** Oh? Bad Old Naoe hates needles… that's something to laugh at.

**Naoe: **Try to have a three inches needle injecting God-Knows-What substance into your body, Takaya-san. It's not painful, it's sickening…

**Takaya:** Ne, Naoe… does that mean that the doctor… has seen you naked before?

**Naoe: **With the way he probes for each and every rib, making sure that they're still intact even when he can see it from X-ray… Like I said, there's not an inch of me that he hasn't explored before.

**Takaya:** I bet he's enjoying the view, though.

**Naoe: **Doubt it. He keeps on complaining. Too thin here, not enough meat there… Keeps on reminding me to drink my medicines, which reminds me… _(reaching inside his coat , pulling out a small bottle with pills inside)_ We need to get something for dinner. I wasn't thinking of dining after that late tea, but he will know if I don't drink this tonight…

**Takaya:** _(laugh, laugh, and laugh…)_

_**Author's notes:**_

_Don't ask me why I wrote this. Two weeks of chicken pox and got quarantined in my room do wonder to imagination, my Lamentation muse is currently taking a vacation, and SarahKurai and I sometimes have these ideas that simply pop up whenever they want. Thus, The HTMTJ series. No beta-reader available, so all mistakes are mine. I've shown this to LyreBird-san and Madame Dewi before, and in the end I'm too lazy to make it into a full story-in-paragraphs, hence the dialogues above. I hope it's still acceptable, though. We've practiced it in class, and everyone just kept on laughing…)_

_**Love,**_

_**THR**_


End file.
